kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The World God Only Knows - God and the Devil and an Angel
The World God Only Knows - God and the Devil and an Angel (神のみぞ知るセカイ―神と悪魔と天使, Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai Kami to Akuma to Tenshi) is the first light novel of the The World God Only Knows series. It centers around Keima as he goes out to capture two girls who are originals to the light novel series: Tooru Amami and Asami Yoshino. Prologue: "God and the Devil" As an introduction to the series, it is seen that Keima is playing multiple games, completing them one after another. While on the side line, Elsie is disappointed that her "brother" acts like this. She asks Keima if there are any types of girls he can't capture, to which he responds harshly with a no. Even after Elsie gives examples of many types of girls, Keima still tells her that he can capture any girl. Yet, he states there is a type he doesn't hate but is annoyed by: the day-dreamer (電波系, Denpakei) type. Chapter one: "The Angel that Flew Down from the Skies" On a certain Sunday, Keima drops by a game store to purchase the usual games he would buy. But as he heads home, Elsie suggests that they go to a cafe for once. Even though Keima says there is no point in going to another cafe since Cafe Grandpa itself is a cafe, Elsie persists, saying that they should try going to new ones once in a while. Upon entering, Keima can see few customers in the cafe. He comments that the place should be redone, as it won't be a good place to put up flags in the game. After sitting down, Elsie suddenly asks Keima, as a "basic question", what is so fun about games. He answers in a fiery manner that the real is imperfect, and the games are perfect. In games, one can reach the perfect ending with the heroine, while in the real, such things do not occur. Because of his fiery spirit, Elsie feels hot. Really hot. In truth, it is truly hot, as the shop is for some reason on fire. Keima, Elsie and all the customers escape from the burning cafe, but Keima goes back in, as he has forgotten his game-soft in the store. Elsie says she has it, but he says she only has what he bought today. Even though he enters and finds what he was looking for, he starts to lose balance and his sight blurs from all the heat and smoke. As he sees that it is his end, he falls, and lightly smiles, thinking, "I wish I could have cleared this game..." But then, he hears somebody asking him whether he is fine or not. Keima opens his eyes, only to see that the flames have been extinguished, while an angel hovers over him. She's wearing a white costume, a white miniskirt and sandals. Her long hair flies nicely and her eyes sparkle mysteriously. And on her back, there are wings... she is indeed an angel who came at the right time. The next day, Keima is resting in a bed at a hospital. The doctor says that two or three days should be enough for him to be released from the hospital, which makes Elsie relieved. Later in the day, both Keima and Elsie go to the rooftop to get a breath of fresh air. Elsie goes back in to call Keima's mother. Keima stays outside for a bit longer, until he hears "Hello, my prince who has such beautiful eyes." Keima is bit confused as to who is saying this, but when he looks up towards where the voice came from, he sees the girl he saw the day before his hospitalization. He asks her if she is the girl who saved him and she answers with a yes. She tells him that she was nearby, looking for something. Keima asks what she's searching for, and she answers that she's searching for the Stars for her quest. Keima is confused, but they continue to talk for a bit. Keima notices that the angel continues to call him "my prince". He asks her to stop calling him that, but she persists, as she says that he has pretty eyes, like those of a prince. Realizing that this girl is the type of girl he fears, the day-dreamer type, he follows with a line from the games, saying "Thank you for saving me". They exchange their names, and it is now known her name is Tooru Amami. She starts to sing, until Elsie returns. Upon her return, Elsie's skull sensor rings out, showing that Tooru has an escape spirit. Keima is not happy with this, and Elsie asks why. As Keima noted earlier, Tooru is a day-dreamer type of girl, and this is the type of girl he is annoyed by. Three days later, Keima meets Tooru again. Normal men would think "She's cute", but to Keima, there is no effect. She is continuing her search for the Stars as she wanders around the stores along the street. Keima offers his help, while he calls Tooru "princess" in order to gain an upper-hand against this day-dreamer type girl. They go out and search, and Keima sees something, asking if it's the Star she's looking for. Tooru shouts out in happiness, seeing that her "prince" knows what she is looking for. She then shouts out, "Let's continue to search for the 'Eternal Plus', together!" Keima follows, asking what shape this "Eternal Plus" takes. She answers that she herself does not know yet, but she will know when she finds it. She then goes off to where she feels is the most likely to have the Star she's looking for. Keima, Tooru and Elsie approach an amusement park called "Dean Land", where Tooru finds a large star at its front gate. Keima at first doesn't want to enter, but for the sake of Tooru's capture, he enters. But he is again upset when he is asked to cosplay with the girls. He agrees once more for the sake of the capture, and changes into a butler's suit. Tooru is the princess and Elsie is a maid, which makes a nice atmosphere. While cosplaying, the three goes to many attractions in the park, such as bowling, karaoke, and the rollercoaster. In the arcades, all the games Keima plays, he beats with perfect scores, surprising Tooru. She states that he is truly her prince, but wonders why games he is perfect at. Elsie tries to say something, and states that he is a god. Tooru laughs at this, and talks about what they are like: Keima a god, Tooru an angel and Elsie the cute devil. "Together, we make God and the Devil and an Angel." As the three were arriving at the top event floor, Elsie comments on how Tooru feels like a mysterious person. In the background, Keima could see Tooru at the drink bar. He then points out that it is not that she feels like a mysterious person, but that she is one. Elsie further asks if all Day-dreamers are all-mysterious. Keima nods in agreement that it may be like so, but he explains that there are two types of Day-dreamers: the "Genuine Receptient" type (真性受信タイプ, shinsei-jushin taipu) and the "Flower Field" type (お花畑タイプ, ohanabatake taipu). While both can vary in outward appearance, the Genuine Receptient kind usually have light-blue clothes along with an expressionless face. Their hair is most of the time short, even "very short". As for the Flower Field kind, they wear very girlish clothes, with their hair long or semi-long 8 or 9 times out of ten. "Many of times," Keima explains, "The Genuine Receptient kind has their heart stained with darkness. Blurting out strange things randomly, they also act strangely. Just as their name says, these kinds of people are speaking and acting eccentrically as if they had 'received some kind of negative signal'. In the end, they are known for being dangerous...even I have been involved in some carnage because of them." He says that these kinds of Day-dreamers only cause trouble. In the case of Tooru, Keima explins, "Well, Tooru Amami is the latter, the one called the Flower-Field type. Completely the opposite from the Genuine Receptient type, first of all, they don't take the eccentric approach. They live with an unique perspective of the world, ruled with unique laws. They are the type who is harmless to everyone. They are often mistaken for being 'natural airheads'." He points out that the two are completely different form one another, but Elsie asks how. Keima uses ice cream and sherbert as an example. Both may be made from ice, but their composures are different. Natural Airheads do not make stories. From time to time, they make a discord that is acknowledged by reality, yet they are still part of reality. You can only identify a Natural Airhead when the gap between reality and the movements of the Airhead are genuine. As for the Flower Field type, they don't fit into reality from the start. Keima continues his explanation until he stumbles upon what Tooru's "story" is. Everything she says does not have a clear path to what is her objective. This gives him a feeling that Tooru is only acting as if she's a Day-Dreamer. He looks around to see where she is , but she's no where to be found. Somewhere far away, Tooru is looking at Keima and Elsie, saying that it is her time to go. She says her silent goodbye and thank you to hte two who had played with her during the day. She leaves the dance area without letting them know. Keima is upset, saying that he truly does not like Day-Dreamers. He now needs to encouter Tooru again in order to continue their conquest... Chapter two: "The Head and Tail of a Coin" The following day after Keima and Elsie lost Amami after Dean Land. Keima was shown to be listless and tired after he and Elsie looked for Amami all day long immediately after school. Elsie said that Amami had escaped outside her sensor's detection range. Keima assures Elsie as he asid that "''One characteristic of a ‘Denpakei’ is that it’s rare to meet them.” and that they don't even know Amami's residence, background or real name. Keima then said that this is why he don't like Denpakeis. Then, the sensor rings as Keima and Elsie quickly looked to the direction only to find out that the person,wasn’t Amami Tooru. In fact, it ws a completly different girl than Amami ! Elsie then panics as Keima calmed her down saying that its just another spirit host but then, Elsie's sensor rings again and it located to Amami. To make things worse, both girls are walking in opposite directions asKeima couldn’t help but bemoan. While both girls aren't aware of the situation. Keima then had no choice but to let Elsie hold Amami back as he goes for the new conquest since Elsie knew Amami and thus, would be able to hold her while Keima gets to work on the new conquest target. When Keima mangaed to catch up to the girl, he realized that she was Yoshino Asami, a fellow classmate of his. Keima then remembered personal particulars of Asami : *Member of the Tea Ceremony Club *Sits at the back row of the classroom *Would often read books alone *Extremely quiet. Keima then sighed as he knew that Asami was too ordinary. Asami asked Keima (with what Keima believed to be too ordinary) if he's going home too while Keima replied that he had some things to do while Keima begin to observe with a perpexed look since despite having a nice face and figure, there was nothing that gave her the ‘beauty’ impression like Amami Tooru. It wasn’t like ‘cute’ or ‘active’, but even so, she did have a mouth, and she’s not expressionless furthermore, Keima was not called "Otamegane" by her but he did not see that it is a sign of affection and everything about Asami was just too plain. Asami asked Keima if they should walk together for a while as the latter complied, thiniking that this is too normal too. Asami wasn’t a sports-girl, and he never heard that she was rich. She looked like she liked to read books, but it’s not like this literature girl didn’t have a mouth. She wasn’t a fighter, and yet not an idol. She didn’t avoid Keima, but wasn’t especially close to him, she was just plain. Up till now, the experiences Keima had, showed that those with a runaway spirit would have obvious traits, either good or bad. For example, being very eccentric or being very aggressive. Then , he would take on these traits, find a gap and tackle them. But Asami was too "normal", a shocking contrast to Amami. Keima and Asami then talked on and on as Keima was diturbed that Asami's actions are way too ordinary to find a tarit he could tackle. They soon arrived at the Yoshino household as Asami waved good-bye to Keima. As Keima made the decision to meet up Elsie and was about to step forward, Keima suddenly realized something: #Elsie’s spirit detector didn’t have any response to Asami during school, which meant that she got possed after school. (Keima will check with Elsie later) # There was a small old bookstore beside Asami's house that was selling books that looked like they were about to move his heart like " Bishoujo Game Guides" and " From Tsundere to Yandere~ a certain game developers own words~ ". Keima then moved to the shop and browsed them to make sure that they were quality products and after checking them for around 10 minutes, "Yoshino Asami" came out of the house with a cheerful expression. After noticing Keima, "Asami" sees his behaviour and confirmed that it was Keima. Keima asked "Asami" if she really was her as the girl was stunned for a short while before saying , "Ahahaha, really! I'm Yoshino!" and showed a mischievous smile. Before he even knew it, Keima was sitting down at a nearby sweets shop and having tea with "Yoshino Asami". The first floor was of a wooden open deck, and there was a blue umbrella covering them from above. The table and chairs were of the more delicate kind, and it was a cafeteria with quite the snese. As Yoshino continued to say things, Keima concluded that she has dual characters, this trait of hers would have a direct relation to her problem. When "Asami" realized that Keima wasn't listening, she wanted him to pay for the drinks (jokingly). Keima then agrees, making the latter blush. "Asami" then said that she's joking and said Keima's quite handsome and continued on about Keima's personal life. Keima then think that he'll see "Asami" in her school life tomorrow. Just thena sentence came out from keima's back, "Are you....prince ?" On hearing these words, Keima knew many things, firstly, Amami shouldn't be here, second, Elsie has failed again, thirdly , if he ended up losing the trust of both parties, it would be a direct Bad Ending. Lastly, It was an event which required very delicate decision making. "Asami" make a very angry noise which was further aggrevated by Amami's calling Keima, "prince". "Amami" then writes out her email and leaves, telling Keima to mail her. As Keima tires to stop "Asami", Amami turned around making Keima confusse to who he should talk to . "Asami" then left the sweets shop and tells keima to treat her in which by this time, Amami have also, left. At this moment, Keima didn’t have any clue then Elsie appears on the verge of tears, saying that she lost track of Amami while Keima, in response to Elsie’s mistake, couldn’t help but hug his head and scream out, ''"YOU IDIOT !! SHE WAS JUST HERE A WHILE AGO !!!". Chapter three: "Double Bind" That very night, Keima ignored Elsie compeletly when they returned home. Mari had some errands to do so Elsie made a crawling food (which looked like a skeleton’s hand).However, Keima did not complain as he usualy do and wordlessly put the food into his mouth and continued to play his PFP. Elsie couldn’t help but break out a little cold sweat, but Keima remained silent. Elsie dare not try to tell Keima off as Keima went to the sofa after having his meal , Elsie then do the dishes as she suggested trying to peel some fruits for Keima but the latter remained silent. Just when Elsie decided to apologize , Keima went to the bath. It was shown that Keima wasn't angry at all but was thinking about the conquests as he felt repulsed. Keima felt that he seemed to lack something important about both of them.Actually, Keima didn’t feel that the meetings with the two girls were tough. He was spinning his head at full speed to set a guideline. He nodded his head, and just when he was about to get out of the bathtub, Elsie came in and wants to wash his back. This greatly shocked Keima as he quickly devised ways to push her out of the bathroom. Keima changed and returned back to the living room while looking like he was enduring a headache as Elsie apologizes for her mistakes and was rubbing her face as she shed tears. Keima then finally noticed that Elsie was depressed over her mistake just now and quickly dissmissed that to Elsie. Keima explained to Elsie that if he made the conquest target(s) angry, he can find hints to conquest them successfully Keima then said that "Minus points can sometimes be linked to Plus points". Keima's actions and reassurence made Elsie blushed as Keima , not being aware of this, asked Elsie if she's listening. Elsie slowly recovered and hurriedly answered. As Keima said he still wants her to aim for Amami. Keima said that the efficiency will be higher once they separate after school. he’ll interact with Asami inside school an outside, and if possible, conquer her. During this time, Elsie will look around on the streets and find Amami Tooru, and try to squeeze out every bit of infomation about Amami. And then, he blushed as his finger scratched his face. He said softly to Elsie, "I shall find you relaible and trust worthy.....somewhat." this made Elsie stood up tearily and hugged Keima., thanking him much to the annoyance of the latter.Elsie then asked why not conquer them one by one while Keima siad that he won't be scared by taking two conquests. The next day, Keima used Elsie to find out more about Asami via witnessness: Witness account number 1: A girl who provided the first information, called A.K “Ee-chan, why are you so mindful about Yoshino-san…well, it doesn’t really matter. Yoshino-san, eh…well, I’m not really clear about that person at all. It’s not that she’s being bullied or hated or anything, but well, it seems like she couldn’t get along well. We went to play darts together. Yeah, it was like a class outing. At that time…arre, it’s a little too much to say it to you like that, Ee-chan, but the one who was far away from everyone and didn’t take part at all was your brother. Ee-chan, your brother Keima-kun always give that vibe, often…are, what’s that? Game? Anyway, it seemed like he was always playing games, and Yoshino-san went back home because she said she had a cold. Thus, our relationship’s still not very close now.” Witness account number 2: A boy who sits beside Yoshino Asami, called E.K. “Me? Un? Soccer club~ I’m the ace and the forward, and also 16 years old. Trying hard to gather girlfriends…eh? You want me to tell you about Yoshino-san instead of this? Ah, hahaha, okay, okay. I got it, Elsie-chan. Eh, Yoshino-san who sits beside me, un…actually, as far as I know, that girl looks a little frail. I once invited her out before. You see, Yoshino-san’s pretty good looking too, right? I like those ‘ordinary-looking’ girls. And then, we went out to sing karaoke with other guys and girls. Then, she didn’t seem to be feeling well then and kept resting outside…more than that, Elsie-chan. How about we go for karaoke next time? Eh? What? ...ah, hahaha. So you need your brother’s permission? Is, is that so?” Witness account number 3: A girl who’s also from the tea ceremony club, called T.Y. “What nya? You’re talking about Asa-chin? Asa-chin…well, I don’t really know Asa-chin~. She’s really ‘ordinary’~. H, but I do know about this, you know? Asa-chin looks like she’s easily sick~last time, everyone went to the theme park, and she didn’t seem to feel well after taking that spinning thing. She tried her best, but ended up resting on the bench~ but, Asa-chin will never say anything bad about others, and she would sweep and clear the rubbish quietly. I think she’s a good person hya~n.” Elsie then said that the third person also said that Asami may have a crush on Keima, greatly shocking the latter. But they quickly dissmised the fact. While thinking about Asami, Keima compeletly ignored one of his teacher's question again. Later, after school, Elsie went off to get information on Amami while Keima. After her club activities, Asami went off and was about to go when Keima greets her again and she blushed before saying "Un, sure". Keima deliberately chose not to get close to Asami as he deliberately created the same scene from yesterday. He chose a scene when both of them were walking together. There were two reasons. The first was to use the same action as yesterday to gauge Yoshino Asami’s reaction better, to observe if there were any changes. Thus, the road back home, their distances between each other and the arrangements were all the same as yesterday.The only thing different was that as there was the tea ceremony activity today (which Keima had investigated through beforehand), Yoshino Asami was a lot later getting home.There was another reason, a somewhat rare instinct for the rational Keima. It felt that even when both of them were together, they should avoid doing so in school. When Asami went to her house, Keima's confusion was compounded after that. After taking a few steps away from Asami’s house and intended to meet with Elsie, "Asami" (in normal clothing) was running towards Keima ans trying to get his attention. After that, as according to Yoshino Asami’s proposal, they went to a fast-food restaurant to order something to eat. During this time, Keima tried to probe into her real nature, but what was shocking was that, amongst all the conquests up till now, nobody had shown that much interest in Keima himself compare to "Asami". "Asami" then asked about that girl (Amami) and wonders if she's Keima's girlfriend but Keima said that Amami is just an ordinary friend as "Asami" heaved a sigh of relief. Despite normally having the feel that Asami wanted to have a serious relationship with Keima, Keima doesn't feel right as once again, Keima and Elsie did not have any clues. But on a certain rest day, there was a huge break. Keima and Elsie was seraching for Amami while it was raining and just as Elsie was about to give up, her sensor quickly activates and they saw something that will shock them. There was a large black limo parked there. A man dressed in black suit, most likely the chauffeur, opened the back door of the car in a respectable manner, and a rich-looking over passed through the street and walked there.But Elsie’s spirit detector wasn’t responding to the skinny middle-aged woman in brand clothes and glamorous jewels all over her it was a girl that followed the middle-aged lady as they walked out of the building in front of them, Amami Tooru. At first, Keima and Elsie couldn’t recognize her as Amami Tooru as she was completely different. First, her clothing was different. It wasn’t those casual and loose clothing Keima saw those few times. But a proper-looking jacket. The blond hair was properly tied up, and her shoes were shiny black leather. She’s undoubtedly an ojou of the upper levels of society. The only thing that was the same was the cross-chained necklace that was hanging on the neck, and to be honest, if it wasn’t for the response of the spirit detector and that cross, Keima and Elsie wouldn’t be able to tell that the girl who walked out of the building was Amami Tooru.The difference in impression was this big. What changed wasn’t just the clothes, but also her expression. It wasn’t the expression of the Amami Tooru Keima and company knew. That fantasy story-like energetic pretty girl was already gone, and she just looked like a girl with a mask on in front of Keima, looked all proper and like she got something on her mind. The eyes that once boasted ‘I’m looking for my guiding star’ were now showing a blank black. Keima concluded that the black mist was probably caused by the spirit posessing Amami and he said that ist normal since he had met an idol who would disappear when they don’t meet, or a female martial artist who would split into two people, so Keima made this decision quickly. Later, the middle aged woman tells Amami of her daily activities and they get into the limo. Keima still remained there, not moving at all. His eyes were staring at a certain point in the sky. Elsie sighed, saying that she doesn't feel like the Amami they knew and at this moment, Keima moved. His voice had a little hot air in it. Though it was little, he was really trembling. He had an inspiration from what Elsie said, but Elsie herself didn’t realize it at all. Keima's thoughts: "They’re the same person, but why does it feel like they were completely different people? On the other hand~Yoshino Asami’s ‘ordinary’~, the possibility of having feelings~ frail~why is she so different? After school and during school? And Elsie’s existence~ I saw a ‘Denpaki’~searching for the reason~Amami Tooru’s reason to look for something~why did she disappear after saving me~Yoshino Asami~Amami Tooru~ Yoshino Asami~Amami Tooru~Yoshino~Amami. After connecting the similarities and differences between these two...." Keima’s thinking ability suddenly kicked into active gear. He chuckled. He used his fingers to push his glasses and said, his iconic sentence, "Elsie, I can see the ending !" While Elsie stares blankly at Keima. Chapter four: "The World of Minus" The chapter begins with Keima dragging "Asami" towards a shrine, quite distant away from a main road. "Asami" said that she won't let Keima do anything bold or indecent and they have to "go in order". Keima gave a stiff expression, making "Asami" look around helplessly. Then, Elsie came, and shook her head, confirming to Keima that the "Asami" with them does not have an escaped spirit, hence she's not the one they are looking for. Keima then sighned as he called himself naïve and said that he got tricked and mislead by "low-level trick". "Asami" then calms herself and asked Keima what does he want while Keima said that it was his line and wants her to confess that she's not Asami.As "Asami" widened her eyes, Keima pointed at her and said she's Yoshino Ikumi, her twin sister. Having her facade broken, Ikumi was stunned, she didn’t get angry due to embarrassment, and neither did she laugh at Keima. She was just panicking honestly. And asked Keima how knew her name. Keima sighed yet again and said that he merely asked Asami after school if she had a twin sister and do not tell Ikumi once she got home, Asami answered both questions with a yes. Keima then said that since Asami never talked of her in school, so naturally, he wouldn't know of her existence and that's why Ikumi posed as Asami to better know Keima. Ikumi was now stunned and asked Keima when did he realized it and Keima, almost as if self-mocking and said, “No, that was a coincidence…one that you won’t understand even if I tell you. A girl would look so different, then maybe the opposite can hold true. In other words, two girls may look like one person under set conditions. I just thought of that.” Keima then glanced at Elsie, as Elsie was shown to be very happy since she provided the crucial point and Keima stared back at her with a somewhat kind look. After a moment of silence, Ikumi laughed and said that she can even trick her own mother if she was serious and complimented Keima but the latter swiftly said that she wasn't acting serious, greatly embarrassing her. Keima pushed his glasses and said with a heavy tone that if Ikumi was serious, she would easily replicate her sister's personality but she did not. Keima said that her aim was to simply understand him, thus there isn't a need for Ikumi to pretend to be her sister. Ikumi was now showing fear in her eyes. Because Katsuragi Keima, the good looking boy in front of her was practically saying the truth. Keima then said that Twin switching should be the basics of basics and clicked his tongue . Keima then looked at Ikumi and said that since he sloved it, the outcome's prretty satisfactory too. Ikumi then screamed to Keima and demanded that how much Keima knows about her and Keima confidentally waved his hand as his declared that he knows everything about her while Elsie nodded her head too without hesitation as she folded her arms. Ikumi could not believe that (although she is rather scared) and said that Keima is not god. But Keima said that he is the god of conquests and is also said that she is the second person to call him "Kami-sama"(God) . Elsie then agrees with keima as Keima gave an expression that was overwhelming and wouldn’t allow for any objections, and it can even be called pressurizing as Ikumi was speechless. It’s like a certain part in her brain short-circuited, and that she felt numb. (Actually, this was really Keima’s aim, to use a forceful tone to show his confidence to her. Then suddenly, Ikumi screamed in laughter as like she had a loose screw. Elsie was shocked, but Keima merely cocked his eyebrows and asked coldly if it is strange for him to call himself a god. Ikumi denied and said happily that she now compeletly trusts Keima to help solve Asami's problems. Keima then said "Understood". Keima and Ikumi was then sitting together as Ikumi descirbed Asami saying that she hates humans while Keima remain unmoved, (much to Ikumi's delight) and said what's the reason for Asami to hate humans. Elsie, was now dosing off since she knows that she won't understand the whole conversation. Ikumi then begin to say about Asami and her background, “Ever since we were young, we were often told that ‘you sisters really aren’t like each other’. Ah, of course we’re not talking about our appearances. About that, we’ll occasionally feel that we’re facing the mirror. I feel that twins are more similar to each other. But, She’s completely different inside...Katsuragi-kun, what about me ? I guess you can tell from the time you were with me, but I like humans! I like being with humans! I have lots of friends, I like school, and I’m really happy to talk with Katsuragi-kun now. But, Onee-chan’s the opposite, she’s the complete opposite of me. She hates humans, hates gatherings, hates being with people, and a school with lots of people is something that depressed her. Interacting with people and being with them would cause her to feel like she’s suffering.” Keima then knows why Asami doesn't feel comfortable in the karaoke bar, the theme park or at the bowling alley. Ikumi then said, “As for Onee-chan, she said that she really liked to read books alone, play games, watch movies. That’s her dream.When we were young, both of us had a dream. Mine was to be a kindergarten teacher. Guess what Onee-chan’s wish was? To hide in a nunnery deep inside a forest, and that was during elementary school, you know? What kind of student is this!? A lot of people would have thought.But,(By now, Ikumi was depressed)'' ''The biggest problem is that Onee-chan hates this aspect of hers the most. Onee-chan, she said that she always envied me, seeing that I’m on so good relations with others, envied me for laughing together with everyone else. That’s what she said. We’re sisters. Is it because we’re twins? No, that’s not it. Onee-chan herself would have exceptions when it comes to hating people. Family members are basically alright, so at home, onee-chan would often…no, would always talk to me, and then (Ikumi smiled) It was the first time, really the first time. Onee-chan started talking about all sorts of things that happened in school. More accurately…She started talking to me all about this guy called Katsuragi Keima." Keima then prompted Ikumi to continue as ikumi was surprised that he had not fliched at all and Ikumi then said how Asami has always called him incredible while Keima said that to test this out, she disgusied as her sister to check up on him. Ikumi complied. Ikumi also said that Keima really looked like a rich hikkikomori as she said (while Keima becames uncertain as to what he should respond) then said, Epilogue: "Nothing to Complain about" Illustrations kami_000c.jpg|Front Cover kami_001.jpg|Inner title kami_002.jpg|Table of Contents kami_003-005.jpg|Omake Illustration 1 Novel 1 omake 2.jpg|Omake Illustration 2 kami_011.jpg|Prologue: God and the Devil kami_015.jpg|Keima in Conquest mode kami_023.jpg|Chapter 1: The Angel that Flew Down from the Skies kami_037.jpg|The Angel that saved Keima kami_049.jpg|Tooru Amami, the next Target kami_075.jpg|Recreation with Tooru kami_091.jpg|Chapter 2: The Head and Tail of a Coin kami_103 non-color.jpg|Asami Yoshino kami_121.jpg|Chapter 3: Double Bind kami_161.jpg|Tooru back to the Dull life of the Rich kami_165.jpg|Chapter 5: The World of Minus kami_225.jpg|Keima's outing with Asami kami_261.jpg|Tooru: The Kiss kami_265.jpg|Epilogue: Nothing to Complain about kami_272.jpg|Tooru Amami Info Page kami_273.jpg|Asami Yoshino Info Page kami_277.png|Author's After-Writing: Chibi Elsie Category:Light Novels Category:Novels Category:Kaminomi Extra